starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
The Moebius Factor
Raynor's Raiders Moebius Foundation |side2= Zerg Swarm |side3= |side4= |commanders1= Jim Raynor Emil Narud |commanders2= Infested Kerrigan |commanders3= |commanders4= |forces1= |forces2= |forces3= |forces4= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |concattop=x }} The Moebius Factor is a StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty mission. Raynor's Raiders helped evacuate the on Tyrador VIII from the zerg.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Moebius Factor (in English). 2010-07-27. History Background At the onset of the Second Great War, the hired Raynor's Raiders to acquire alien artifacts. This put the Raiders in competition with Infested Kerrigan, who also sought them. Kerrigan eventually discovered the Foundation were the ones providing the Raiders with the location of artifacts. The Queen of Blades attacked Tyrador VIII to raid the Foundation's data cores for that information. Dr. Emil Narud, the leader of the Foundation, summoned the Raiders to destroy the cores before the zerg could capture them. Race for the Cores Infested Kerrigan confronted Jim Raynor, but the commander was not intimidated. Narud gave control to the Raiders of their medivac dropships so that they could transport their troops around the city, avoiding most of the zerg. The Raiders saved the scattered remaining mercenary troops of the Foundation and destroyed the data cores before Kerrigan could find the location of the artifacts. Raynor asked Narud why Kerrigan desired the artifacts that much, the scientist telling him that it was because she feared them as she feared the xel'naga who created them. The Betrayal Following the mission, Jim Raynor reminisced about Arcturus Mengsk abandoning Sarah Kerrigan on Tarsonis.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: The Betrayal. (in English). 2010. ...Who We Choose to Be Raynor fell asleep in Hyperion s cantina and was awakened after experiencing a recurring bad dream. Matt Horner attempted, with expected lack of success, to counsel the rebel leader against holding on to the past and gave Raynor his old Confederate marshal badge. Horner departed after reminding Raynor that the Raiders needed his leadership.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: ...Who We Choose To Be. (in English). 2010. Gameplay Medivacs greatly speed up this mission. Bringing an SCV or science vessels along with the assault group ensures that the dropships survive each landing. There are Moebius troops scattered all over the map, as well as a brutalisk who is an optional research project. Achievements s, medics, marauders and a or two. Take two more empty medivacs to pick up Moebius survivors en route to the second core. Once at the second core, destroy it and the zerg hatchery; ignore the rest. Train a force tailored to break through the zerg base at the last core. Vikings may be useful to deal with brood lords. Use the route described in "Alive Inside!" achievement to reach the last survivors. Drop the attack force off the edge of the big building, inside the zerg base. Concentrate on the core; destroy only the enemy units that get in the way. |reward= |editname= }} Conversations After Mission Easter Eggs *A night elf hologram can be found at the northeast area. *One of the buildings has "Alive Inside" spraypainted on its roof. This is from the zombie film Dawn of the Dead. *When rescued, a War Pig will exclaim "marines, WE ARE LEAVING!" The line and its pronounciation are taken from the film Aliens. *Of the companies present, a Blizzard billboard can be seen. References Category:Wings of Liberty missions